BlazBlue Truth or Dare
by Ragna the Bloodscythe
Summary: Welcome everyone to the first ever BlazBlue Truth or Dare Fanfic. I do not own BlazBlue. All rights go to Arc system works (Update, will be re-writing Blazblue truth or dare and some news to Blazblue central fiction)
1. Chapter 1

**BlazBlue Truth or Dare**

*In a Studio, before the show starts*

"Okay is everyone here? Ragna, Noel, Jin, Tsubaki, Izayoi, Makoto, Carl, Bang, Litchi, Hakumen, Ada, Celica, Tager, Kokonoe, Nu, Mu, Lambda, Relius, Ignis, Terumi, Kagura, Bullet, Amane, Azreal, Izanami, and Rachel?"

"Here!" Everyone responded except Rachel.

"Huh? Where Rachel?"

"She didn't come because she thought that you might kill her!" Noel told me, looking a little scared.

"The shitty vampire did say something like that. Were you really going to kill her?" Terumi grinned at the thought of Rachel dying.

"No, I wasn't going to kill her"

"You want me to go talk to her Bloodscythe?" Ragna asked wondering if it was going to be okay.

"No, I'll go talk to her myself Ragna. Anyway let's start the show" Everyone takes their seats and gets ready for the show.

* * *

*Theme song, Lights flashing*

"Hello everyone, and welcome to BlazBlue Truth or Dare" The audience starts to applause*

*Thank you very much. Before we start, I will like to set the rules on what I will accept"

**There can't be any hurtful or bashing truth or dare sent to any character what so ever. Unless it's for Terumi, Relius, Kokonoe, or Kagura then its perfectly fine.**

**No Yaoi or Yuri request, sorry but I'm not a fan of them.**

**And finally you can only send up to six truths or dares per chapter.**

"Follow these rules and your truth or dare will be selected in the next chapter"

"So what do we do now?" said a bored Kokonoe.

"Do any of you guys have any question you would like to ask?" I look around, seeing if anyone had a question.

"Nu does. What's that room over there?" Nu pointed to the door on the right side of the stage.

"Oh that's just the Fear Room" Said with a smile and cheerful voice.

"WHAT!" Everyone said in unison?

"The reason I have this room-" I was cut off, by a certain pink hair, two tailed scientist.

"Why do you have that Crazy Room?" Kokonoen look scared to know the answer.

"I agree! Why do you have that room?" Tsubaki was curious on why I have the Fear Room as well.

"Well Kokopuff, if you would have let me finish explaining why I have the Fear Room. Then you would have known!?" I explain with a slit irritation in my voice.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's a great name for you! HAHAHA!" Ragna said while laughing his ass off.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! It looks like I found a new nickname for you! HAHAHAHAHA!" Terumi said, who was also laughing his ass off.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kokonoe yell at everyone.

"What's wrong Kokonoe, aren't you koo-koo for kokopuff?" I added to clearly piss her off.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Everyone was one floor dying.

"Okay everyone that enough. The reason I have the Fear Room is because if any one of you lies on telling the truth, don't do a dare, or just make me mad I'll throw you in there."

"So if we tell a lie, don't do a dare, or piss you off we get thrown in that demonic room?" Ragna questioned.

"Yeah that's pretty much it!" I assured them.

"You are one crazy Black Beast" said Kokonoe.

"Aww, why thank you kokonoe. Does any have any more questions?"

"I do! Who is that being over there?" Izanami point to a man who look like Ragna.

He had red spiky hair, red eyes. Was wearing an azure blue bloodedge jacket with a hood that has the same marking that Yuuki Terumi has on his hoodie but red. Under it a black shirt with azure blue linings and three azure blue belts, black gloves with azure blue shells on the back of his hands, black hakama and azure blue steel-toed boots.

"Oh! You know Nightmare from Soul Calibur?"

"Yeah!" Izanami responded.

"Well this is Nightmare the Souledge! He's what happens if Ragna gains Soul Edge and becomes the Azure Knight Nightmare."

"Oh, then why is he here?" Questioned Izanami.

"He's here as an enforcer. I know of you guys aren't going to the Fear Room on your own free will, so he's here throw you guys in there"

"Behave and you won't have to suffer a horrible fate in that room!" Nightmare said in a dark menacing voice.

"Recorded, noted, filed, and save" Makoto assured.

"Good! Well that's it for the show. What do you guys think?"

"Let's first wait till the next chapter, then we'll give our answer." Everyone assured me.

"Alright, Well that's it for the show everyone. Please Read and Review! "

"Bye! Hope to see you again!" The BlazBlue cast said good bye.

*Ending song*

* * *

**Bloodscythe A/N: I would like to say sorry for taking a long time re-uploading BlazBlue Truth or Dare. I was going through some personal problem and I didn't feel like writing at all. Also this is my first fanfic so I know it suck. Lastly please PM me your truths or dares, I got in trouble last time and I don't want to go through that again and for the people that sent me truths or dares when I first uploaded this fanfic, don't worry I still have them. Well hope you enjoyed my fanfic, bye! *Disappears into darkness***


	2. Chapter 2

**BlazBlue Truth or Dare**

**Sorry that it took so long to update this. Had a lot going on but now it's over and I can focus on writing my fics. I would also like to thank Eclipson Darkness and Rogue Black Knight for beta reading my fic. So let the show begin!**

* * *

*In the beach house*

Everyone was in their swimsuits, getting ready for the beach. All the exception of a pink cat ear beastkin.

"Now why in the hell, do I have to wear a bikini?! I don't even want to go swimming!" Kokonoe complained and complained. Even though it is hot as hell today.

"Because you damn cat, it's too hot and I'm not staying in my normal clothes today! Hell! Even I know when to act like an ass but I'm not going to because we're going swimming today. So quit your complaining and get changed!" Terumi answered and silenced Kokonoe. Wearing green swimming trunks with black snake fang slash marks and a green towel over his shoulders.

Kokonoe glares at Terumi but decided to comply. As she walked off Kokonoe mumbling something that's said 'Terumi... You green ass...!'

"Wow... Didn't think you really wanted to go swimming that bad Terumi." Makoto said to terumi. Wearing a orange two piece bikini.

"Well it's damn hot to be messing around. Anyways aside from kokonoe b****, where's Bloodscythe?" Terumi looked around for Bloodscythe, but couldn't find him.

"I haven't seen him all day. Oh! maybe Eclippy knows, I'll go check up with her." Makoto ran off to Bloodscythe's room

Meanwhile in Bloodscythe's room. Eclipson, Xdante, Tabby, Cosmo, and Deviljho all excited to go swimming today.

"I can't wait to get on the beach! Finally a day to cool off!" Cosmo said, while wearing a red two piece bikini with white dots.

"I know right? It's been so hot lately, I'm glad we're going to the beach." Tabby said with excitement, wearing a white two piece bikini.

"On another note, where's Bloodscythe? Shouldn't he be here getting ready for the show?" Eclipson said, wearing a black and white two piece bikini.

"He said something about fighting something? But I didn't really catch what he said." Deviljho said, wearing green swimming trunks with red slash marks.

"He dose tend to run off from time, to time." Xdante said, wearing black swimming trunks.

Makoto made it to Bloodscythe's room, entering and asking all of the co-host if they seen Bloodscythe.

"Nope, we haven't seen him all day. Well get everyone ready so we can start, he'll pop up later on." Eclipson said, leading everyone to the stage.

"Everyone, it's time to start the show!" Cosom yelled, as everyone took their seats.

* * *

*Theme song, fire works go off*

"Hello everyone! Welcome to another chapter of Blazblue Truth or Dare!" The audiences went crazy as Eclipson did the introduction.

"Now today, we got something-" Tabby was interrupted by a loud bang.

"Uhhhhh... what was that?" Noel look around, trying to find where the bang was coming from.

"EVERYONE GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Everyone look in the distance, to see Bloodscythe running for his life from an enraged Brachydios from the Monster Hunter series but it was black and it's slime is red.

"Why the hell did you bring that thing with you!" Ragna yelled at Bloodscythe, while holding Nu close to him.

"SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Bloodscythe ran past everyone with the monster still chasing him. "FOR F*** SAKES! THIS THING NEED TO LEAVE ME ALONE!" Bloodscythe saw the ocean, diving straight in. Lucky for him he was wearing red swimming trunks with black slash marks.

"One question? What did you do to make it angry?" Nu asked, popping her head out from behind Ragna.

"We're you trying to hunt it? I mean that's the only way I think you make it mad." Deviljho said, as he got near the monster.

"I'll tell you guys some other time. Let's just say, it's the dumbest way to make it mad. Anyways as you can see this is the beach chapter, explaining why everyone in their swim wear and why we're at the beach." Bloodscythe explained himself to the audience.

"Is this monster going to be apart of the show?" Tsubaki said, while hiding behind Jin.

"I say we keep him!" Deviljho started petting the Brachydios head.

"I was planning on keeping him just for today but I guess we can have." Bloodscythe got out of the pool and walked to the monster but it started to growl. "Okay I'm sorry. How about I let you destroy the Fear Room." The monster stop growling, as it perked up with it being able to destroy something.

"You should probably get Draxien out of the room first, before you have it destroyed!" Infer pointed to the room.

"I'm already out." Draxien waved at everyone.

"wait, how did you get the room here?" Question Kagura.

"I teleported him here." Bloodscythe stated.

"Well you can destroy the room now mon-" Makoto couldn't finished her sentence cause the Brachydios already destroyed the Room.

"So what are we going to use as punishments?" Eclipson looked a little confused, since the fear room is gone.

"Not to fret my friend, I already have it covered." Bloodscythe gave a cheeky smile, as a small little robot pushed a game show wheel out.

"Hey, it's WALL-E!" Eclipson excitably squealed.

"mmhmm. This is the wheel of pain." Bloodscythe gave a evil grin, as the cast shivered a little.

":3 Ta-da!" WALL-E held his pincher toward the wheel of pain.

"I'll admit, that's cute but your still cruel for having that thing!" Kokonoe said, walking on the beach. Grumbling about how she has to wear a two piece pink bikini.

"Finally decided to join us, huh kokoknoe." Terumi grinned, knowing she didn't want to wear the bikini.

"Shut up! Just get on with the show!" Kokonoe started blushing crimson red.

"Alright, well our first truth or dare is from **Draxien**. So I'll give it to him." Bloodscythe hand Draxien the cards.

"Thanks! Well, I only have one and it's a dare for Bloodscythe." Draxien walks up Bloodscythe, whispering the dare in his ear.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh! I'll do it! Hey Eclipson, can go in the water with me?" Bloodscythe asked Eclipson.

"Hmmm? Oh, sure!" Eclipson walk along side Blooscythe to the water. The water reaching right up to their stomach.

"This will do." Bloodscythe goes behind Eclipson, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"B-B-Bloodscythe... What are you doing?" Eclipson started blushing.

"Here we go! German suplex!" Bloodscythe had a huge grin as he lifted up Eclipson, backing up more into the water.

"Cut it out!" Eclipson had a funny scared face as she struggle free, but she was too late and both of them splash in the water.

Everyone was laughing as hard as they can, while some were already on the floor dying. Even the Brachydios was laughing.

"What was the dare you asked dare, Draxien?" Tabby, still giggling grabs the card and it read. '**Bloodscythe - Dare: German suplex Eclipson in the water, Like Natsu did with Lucy, from Fairy Tail.**'

"Did you see the face on Eclippy, it was so funny!" Nu still giggling.

"That was too funny! Please, someone had to get that on tap?" Mu asked around, wondering if anyone video taped it.

"Tao did! Meow!" Tao held up her camera.

"Eclippy looked pretty funny!" Lambda kept on giggling away.

Both Eclipson and Bloodscythe risien from the water, with Eclipson looking pretty mad at him but still with a slight blush on her face. Bloodscythe on the other hand, he was give a cheeky smile to her.

"I see everyone enjoyed that." Bloodscythe was still chuckling.

"Yes, yes we did!" Cosmo walked up to both of them, handing them each a towel.

"Thank Cosmo. Aleast she not a big meanie like you Bloodscythe!" Eclipson give Cosmo a hug, but gives Bloodscythe the death glare.

"Was so worth it." Bloodscythe, instantly start running like his ass is on fire away from Eclipson.

"GET BACK HERE YOU CHEEKY BLACK BEAST!" Eclipson pull out her sword whip and start chasing Bloodscythe around the beach.

"Well as those two love birds chase each other, let's continue the show!" Makoto said, trying to get everyone attention.

Cosmo decide to take the cards and take over till Bloodscythe and Eclipson got. "Well the next truth or dare are from **Avalos Altair**. We'll start with his truth and his first one is for Hakumen. '**Hakumen - Truth:** **what are your thoughts on fishing?**'

"WHAT?! Don't you dare bring up the stupidity of that show!" Hakumen was out right furious and was going to go on a rampage but Ragna and Kagura were holding him back.

"Geez you masked freak. Calm down!" Ragna, trying his best to put Hakumen back in his seat.

"Hakumen, I know your mad about them making fun you by making you obsessed with finishing in BlazBlue Abridge. you seriously need to calm down!" Kagura was struggling with getting Hakumen back in his chair. in the end, they mange to get back in it.

"Fine...!" Hakumen, signal everyone to continue.

Both Ragna and Kagura returned to their seats but Ragna was greeted, with a big hug from Nu.

"Nu is so glad your okay!" Nu gave Ragna a kiss on the cheek and sat on his lap, cuddling with him.

"I'm so happy to be with you Nu." Ragna, kisses Nu forehead and cuddle back with her.

"Think about other people feeling...!" Noel, said as she pouts along with her sister's Lambda and Mu.

"Sorry sisters!" Nu just giggles and buries her face in Ragna chest.

"Alright then, on to the next one. It's for you Tao. '**Taokaka - Truth: Did you know that 'Good Guy' and 'Rawgnya' are the same person?**' Cosmo, looked at Tao, who seemed pretty surprised.

"He is? Well Rawgnya is still good guy." Taos said proudly, causing everyone to be so confused.

"But, but Tao..." Ragna was just too confused on whether to be happy he's not getting chased by her or, to be a little disappointed that she can't put two and two together.

As everyone was just wondering on how stupid Tao can be. Bloodscythe and Eclipson came back but were panting heavily from running so much. They both look at everyone, seeing that they all have a confused expression on their face.

" uhhhhhh... What did we miss?" Bloodscythe, asked pointing to everyone.

"I sha'll explain to the both of you, on what thy missed." Izanami, explain to both Eclipson and Bloodscythe what has happen.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh! I'll handel this." Bloodscythe walks up to Ragna. "Ragna, I'll let you in on a little secret I learned a long time ago. You can't fight or argue with stupidity, you just can't." Bloodscythe patted Ragna back.

"He's right Ragna, you just can't fight or argue with stupidity. Let's just move on with the show." Eclipson agreeing with Bloodscythe. She motion her big sis Cosmo to continue.

Cosmos was still a little confused from Tao answer, but she regain her sense and continued the show. "Anyways the next one is for Jubei. '**Jubei - Truth: your daughter asshole-ish attitude. Did she get it from you or Konoe?**' Cosmo looked around but realize that Jubei, isn't apart of the show.

"well if he isn't in the show, then let skip his!" Kokonoe, stated bluntly.

"I agree with kokopuff. If that damn-" Terumi was interrupted with a paw stomping on his face. "Ow! What the hell!" Terumi angerly looks around to see who it was, it was Jubei, still wearing his cat hoodie.

"What are you doing here?!" Kokonoe, yelled at her own father.

"He's here because Bloodscythe asked us to be here!" It's was none other then Konoe. The wife of Jubei and mother of our favorite pink hair scientist, who just yelled at her on own father and who's probably going to be in trouble.

Kokonoe was already regretting yelling at her father. "M-Mom? What are you doing here?" The look of fear on Kokonoe face, was just priceless.

"I'm here too be apart of the show with Jubei. But it seem that my own daughter has become of a stubborn girl." Konoe was about to give Kokonoe her punishment but Jubei put his paw on her hand.

"It's fine Konoe, really. Also to answer your question, I reckon she does get her attitude from her mother. Not really surprise, she did gain most of her mother features." Jubei said, as he manage to calm his wife down.

"Oh alright, you better thank your father." Konoe, sternly said to Kokonoe.

"Thank you... Dad..." Kokonoe, reluctantly thank her father.

Jubei chuckle at Kokonoe thanking him. "No problem, Kokonoe." He pats Kokonoe and takes a seat on Konoe lap.

Cosmo smile at kokonoe and Jubei. Cosmo read the next truth, blushes a bright red. "Uhhhhh... Bloodscythe? You can red the rest." Cosmo hands the cards back to Bloodscythe.

Bloodscythe takes the card. "Alright then. Wonder why she blushing?" Bloodscythe takes a look at the next truth and blushes a little. 'It's for Mu. '**Mu-12 - Truth: Why do you dress like someone from a H-game?**' Bloodscythe look an saw Mu, was blushing and looked pretty mad.

"Mu, doesn't dress like a H-game character! It's just the way Mu was design!" Mu, let out her little outburst. "Mu feel embarrass now..." Mu blushes bright red, covering herself up with her cape.

"I have no complaints, Mu baby." Kagura, our shows pervert try to make a move on Mu but fails.

"Leave Mu alone!" Lambda, kicks away Kagura from Mu. "Lambda doesn't want you ever! Near Mu again!" Lambda's red eyes started glowing from anger.

"Thanks you, Lambda." Mu give Lambda a big hug, which calm lambda down.

Kagura landed right next to the Deviljho, taking care of the Brachydios. The sight of Kagura was enough to anger it. The Brachydios let a loud roar, letting everyone know it's enrage. "Ohhhhhhhhh crap...!" Deviljho ran out of the way, joining the co-host as they watch Kagura get pounded into the ground by the Brachydios pounder's.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagura screamed in pain and was cover in the Brachydios slime. "Ow! What the hell is this stuff?!" Kagura tried his best to wip away the slime, but he failed.

"okay, Kagura? I'm gonna need you to stay right their." Deviljho said to Kagura.

"what, why can't I sit back down in my chair?" Kagura, simply ignored Deviljho and say back in his chair. Little did he know the slime on him brighten up.

"Just to be safe." Bloodscythe puts a blast sheild on each side of kagura chair, facing him. "You'll find want are they for later on. Now that's out of the way, we can continue. Avalos Altair truth are done, now we get his dares!" A devilish grin formed on Bloodscythe face.

"I'm scared! Hold me, Haku!" Terumi latched onto Hakumen tightly.

Hakumen, throws Terumi back in his chair and point his Ookami at Terumi. "Never do that, or I'll Sever your head..." Hakumen manage to calm down and gave a nod to Bloodscythe to continue.

"Well his dare is for Makoto. '**Makoto - Dare: S-T-R-I-P. (It's an acronym for. Slug Terumi Right In the P****)**' Bloodscythe whisper what it meant in Makoto ear. A grin form on Makoto face when she hear, what she was allowed to do.

"Ohhh Terumi~ I have a surprise for you~!" Makoto pured at Terumi, causing him to walk towrds her.

"What can I say. Guess I'm just too good looking." Terumi was face to face with Makoto.

"I got a bad feeling about this..." Tsubaki felt that something funning was going on.

"Well, we are about to find-!" Jin couldn't finish his sentence. Reason for that was, Makoto had punch Terumi in his 'Ouroboros' with all her strength. Terumi passed out from the pain.

"Ohhhh! That was fun!" Makoto cheered.

instantly, every guy fell to their knees, holding their private area as if they got hit by Makoto punch. "We all felt that!" All the guys said.

"Celica? Be a dear and can you take Terumi to the little infirmary that's in the beach house, please?" Eclipson asked Celica if she can.

"Sure Eclipson, I don't mind." Celica put one of Terumi arm over her shoulder and walk to the beach house.

"While you boys try to catch your breath, we'll pick up where you left off,Bloody." Eclipson took the card and also helped Bloodscythe onto his chair so he a take a little rest.

"Thanks Ecilpson." Bloodscythe rested his head on Eclipson shoulder, causing her to blush.

"N-No problem. The next dare is for Bullet. '**Bullet - Dare: Litchi, she's all your to dress**' Eclipson giggled as she already knew how it was gonna turn out.

"What?! Not again!" Bullet, already experience being clothe by Litchi once and now she has to go through it again.

"Oh! I just know the perfect outfit!" Litchi Drags Bullet, back to the beach house to change.

"Hehehe, wonder what she gonna put on her. Next dare is for Hakumen." Eclipson look at Hakumen, seeing that h and the rest of the guys have gotten up and back in their chairs.

"What's my dare?" Hakumen said.

"it says. '**Hakumen - Dare: Since you've been putting up with Rachel's seals, I will let you attack her a minute. She and Valkenhayn will do nothing to defend**' Eclipson saw that Hakumen was already gone, same goes for Deviljho.

Meanwhile in Rachel castle. She was enjoying her tea as Valkenhayn stand right next to her, waiting for her next order.

"The tea was just incredible." Rachel took another sip of the tea.

"Oh, but your praise is an honor." Valkenhayn bows.

Little did they know of the two people in front of the castle door. Hakumen tried to open the door but it was sealed shut.

"It seem we can't go through the front." Hakumen said to Deviljho.

"I got this." With the strength of a Savage Deviljho in raged from the Monster Hunter series, kick the door down. "Oh honey, I'm home! Did you miss me!" Deviljho yelled inside the castle.

"What on earth!" Rachel wonder what was that but all she got was a punch from Hakume.

"Lord Hakumen!" Valkenhayn was about to stop Hakumen but Deviljho was holding him back.

One minute later. Hakumen and Deviljho were back on the beach with everyone. The expression on Deviljho face, already told what happen.

"I'm feel satisfied with what I did to the vampire." Hakumen sit back down feeling quite happy.

"Lucky..." Ragna grumble, wishing he could beat up Rachel.

"Awww, it's okay Ragna." Nu, whisper into Ragna. Which causes him to blush blood red. "Nu take that blush as a yes." Nu give Ragna a kiss.

"Awww, that's cute." Eclipson giggles, then look at Bloodscythe who resting his read on her Shoulder, then look at Ragna and Nu kissing then back to Bloodscythe and she blushes bright red.

"Yes?" Bloodscythe looked at Eclipson, waiting for her respond.

"N-Nothing... Anyways that's the last of Avalos Altair truth or dare. The next one is **Destiny Trailblazer.** Well it's only one and it's for Lambda, Mu and Nu. '**Lambda-11, Mu-12 and Nu-13 - Truth: how does it feel to wear your Murakumo units**' Eclipson waits for the Murakumo sister answer.

"Since Nu is still making out with Ragna... Mu will answer her part. For Mu, it's kinda breeze, since it reveal more skin." Mu, blushes a bright red.

"For Lambda, my suite is pretty... Tight... Ohh, Lambda feel embarrass now." Lambda cover herself with her cape.

Nu pull away from Ragna, so she can answer. "Nu agree with lambda, it feel really tight. But Nu doesn't mind, cause I know Ragna like it that way~." Nu grin at Ragna, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Awww, I wish I had a Murakumo suite." Noel felt a little left out but Lambda, Mu And Nu gave her a big Murakumo hug. "Thank you sisters!" Noel cheered up as she thanked her murakumo sister

"Your welcome!" Lambda, Mu, and Nu returned Noel's thank you.

"Ragna, you Lucky-!" The red slime finally brighten up all the way and it exploded, causing Kagura to go flying.

"And that's way I brought the Brachydios onto the show!" Bloodscythe said with a wicked grin.

"you crazy Black Beast! Nice punishment but crazy as hell!" Kokonoe stated.

"We're back everyone!" Litchi came looking a little messy from trying to dress bullet up. "Well here Bullet in her new outfit!" Litchi motion Bullet to come.

Bullet walk back to the beach wearing Dante's outfit, from Devil May Cry 4. "I'll be honesty it's not bad." Bullet smile and litchi giggle, knowing she pleased bullet.

"Well that's it for the show!" Eclipson was about to end the show but was stop by Bloodscythe.

"Not yet Eclipson. It's your birthday today and we are gonna sing you happy birthday." Everyone gather around Eclipson, except Terumi and Kagura since they won't be able to make it. Alright 1, 2, 3! Happy birthday too you, Happy birthday too you, Happy birthday Eclipson, Happy birthday too you!" Everyone sang to Eclipson and firework went off in her color of blue, black and white.

Eclipson was blushing and so happy. "Thank you everyone! I'm so happy you remember!" Eclipson gave a everyone a big hug.

"Well that's it for today show! Hope you guys had fun reading and we'll see you next time!" Bloodscythe said, ending the show.

"bye! Please red and review!" Everyone said as they wave.

"Now let's get this party started!" Eclipson said, as everything was set for her birthday

"YEAH!" Everyone said, rasing their fist up in the air

* * *

It was night time now and party was still going on. Some were in the beach house relaxing and some were on the beach. Those people on the beach were Bloodscythe, Eclipson, Ragna and Nu

"Nu is so happy to be with you Ragna!" Nu was already hugging Ragna as they lay on the towel that he set up.

"I'm very lucky to be with my favorite Murakumo and with the most beautiful girl in the world." Ragna simply returned Nu's hug. Inside the beach house, Lambda and Mu heard what Ragna said and went on a Rampage inside the house.

Nu was with out of words, she was surprised that Ragna loved her so much. "Ragna... Nu so happy!" Nu couldn't hold herself back and gave Ragna the most passionate kiss he ever had. Ragna was a little surprised but returned her and at the same time fireworks came out in their respective color.

Bloodscythe and Eclispon were walking along the beach but came to a stop as they saw Ragna and Nu kissing, while firework were going out.

"Awww, that's so sweet." Eclipson was happy for both Ragna and Nu being together as a couple.

"Yeah, it really is." Bloodscythe smiles, seeing his friends Nu and Ragna being happy with one an other.

Eclipson started blushing, from having thoughts of a certain Black Beast and her kissing. Bloodscythe saw the blush on her face and knew what she was thinking and it's he granted her wish.

"Hey Eclipson can you close your eyes for me I want to give you your present." Bloodscythe said, having his hands behind his back.

"O-Okay." Eclipson closed her eyes. Bloodscythe pulled out a necklace with her crest and placing it on Eclipson.

Eclipson was shocked on what Bloodscythe gave her. "Bloodscythe, thank you so much!" Eclipson gave Bloodscythe a big tight hug.

Bloodscythe chuckled and hugged her back. "Your welcome, Eclipson" Bloodscythe and Eclipson were face to face. They both were blushing crimson red. Bloodscythe leaned forward and kissed Eclipson.

Eclipson was shock, but it soon later turn to pleasure as she kissed him back. Wishing that they can keep kissing for awhile long it they need to breathe. "Best birthday ever!" Eclipson kissed Bloodscythe again and with that, the two enjoy the rest of their night.

* * *

**Bloodscythe A/N: Hello everyone! First off I like to say Happy Birthday Eclipson and hope your having a fun birthday. I'm sorry it took awhile to upload the next chapter but I had to take care of things in my personal life. Also I was in a rush to get this out so I'm sorry if your truth or dare didn't make it and that the chapter is short. On that note, when your sending me your truth or dare please put 'is it true' for your truth and 'I dare you' for your dares. It make it much easier on me. If you send me questions I will not answer them, if you want your questions answered go to Xdante fic the BlazBlue talk show. I'm going to be working on new fics so updating this will be awhile. For any Monster Hunter fan reading this, I know the original colors for the ****Brachydios is blue and green slime.** **Hope you had fun reading my fic, Bye! *Dissappear into Darkness***


	3. Chapter 3 Christmas Special 2

**BlazBlue Truth or Dare**

**Welcome to BlazBlue Truth or Dare 2nd Christmas Special! I know I been out for a long time and updating this is really slow this year, but I'll try my best to update a little more quicker in 2016. Anyway let's get to the fic!**

**I do not own BlazBlue and the songs mention in this fic. All rights go to their respective owners.**

_Text=Characters Thoughts_

* * *

**-In the Studio, a day before the show start-**

Bloodscythe was pacing back an forth on the stage, wondering what to do with the stage. "Last year Christmas special was alright. But I know I can do better!" Then it hit him. Bloodscythe knew exactly what to do and ran out of the building.

The next day. Everyone arrive at the studio wearing winter clothing and a Santa Claus hat, in their respective colors. when they try to open the door it was locked. Then all of a sudden, they heard a roar but they also heard some light roars.

"What on earth did Bloodscythe bring?" Tsubaki said as she was hugging Jin, who returned the hug to comfort her. "Please tell me it isn't one of those monsters, like the one he brought to Eclipson birthday."

As everyone was trying to figure out what could have caused the roar. Konoe and Trinity were the only ones trying to figure something else out.

Trinity decided to speak up. "Excuse me? But if I may interrupt for one moment, haven't you all not notice that the building has gotten much bigger?" She pointed to the newly rebuild of the BlazBlue Truth or Dare studio.

Everyone just stared at the new building in shock and confusion. Wondering how Bloodscythe manage to rebuild it in one night?

"How did we not notice that?" Makoto felt oblivious to the new building, right in front of her.

"Enough lolly gagging, we have to get the door open!" Izayoi said, but just as she was about to try an open the door. Everyone started to hear some Christmas songs through the door.

A certain blonde hair gunslinger, got all excited from hearing the person singing the song. "Oh my gosh! Is that Jingle bells by Pellek playing?!" Noel pulled out her bolverk's an blasted away at the door.

"I think we should back away everyone." Carl said, backing away with Ada and Ignis.

"Now why would you say that kid?" Jubei saw Carl, Ada and Ignis point to Lambda, Mu and Nu in their murakumo armor. He jump in his wife Konoe arms, as she, along with everyone else back away.

Noel, Lambda, Mu and Nu completely destroyed the door, only leaving the door nob intact.

"Well that's one way to open a door." Ragna said, grabbing his girlfriend Nu hand and ran into building along with Noel, Lambda and Mu. Once they enter, Ragna called the rest Blazblue cast to come in.

The rest of the cast enter the building and what they saw truly amazed them. Just like it was snowing outside, it was snowing inside too. They also saw Christmas decoration all over the set. Their chair even had stocking with their name and their respected color on them.

"Did Bloodscythe... Do all of this?" Cosmo was still shocked.

"I can't believe he doing this just for us..." Eclipson smiles, knowing that Bloodscythe really care deeply for his friends.

"Ho ho ho! You'd be surprise on how much I do for you guys!" Bloodscythe said coming down a big snowy hill on a snowboard. "This is so awesome!"

"How the hell did we miss that?" Terumi said already knowing that there gonna be lots of surprises today.

"I don't know, but this is gonna be an awesome Christmas!" Kagura said looking around the place in amazement.

Once everyone sat in their chair, they all heard the same roar and small roars. All of them looked at the big snow hill and saw a Kushala Daora and it's four babies flying along side Bloodscythe.

"Really Bloodscythe?!" Everyone except for Eclipson and Cosmo, yelled at Bloodscythe.

Bloodscythe jump off his snowboard, onto the Kushala Daora, riding it to the stage. The Kushala Daora lands and mostly everyone glare at Bloodscythe.

"Okay before you guys get mad at me, let me Explain." Bloodscythe held his hand out in defense.

"You have about five minutes to explain or I'm roasting your A**!" Konoe had fire ball ready if his explanation wasn't good.

Bloody explain to them that the elder dragon he brought, can manipulate the weather. Meaning, it needed to stay in order for the snow to keep falling in the studio. He told them that the one he brought will not harm any of them. Everyone start to relax, knowing no harm will come to them.

"As long as it won't harm us, then it's okay for it to stay." Konoe said as her fire balls disappear.

Bloodscythe sighed in relief, to not being burned. "Well? Places-oh... Your already in yours seats. Roll call! Ragna, Noel, Jin, Tsubaki, Carl, Makoto, Mai, Bang, Litchi, Rachel, Valkenhayn, Tager, Kokonoe, Hakumen, Jubei, Konoe, Celica, Trinity, Luna, Sena, Hazama, Terumi, Relius, Ignis, Izanami, Kagura, Hibiki, Amane, Azrael, Bullet, Izayoi, Nu, Mu, Lambda, Naoto and Saya?"

Every one of them yelled to Bloodscythe. "HERE!"

"Let's start this Christmas special!" Bloodscythe said as everyone cheered, being ready for the show.

* * *

**-Christmas theme; It's Being To Look A Lot Like Xmas, by Pellek. Christmas lights start flashing-**

"Welcome everyone to the second BlazBlue Truth or Dare Christmas special!" Bloodscythe declared and the audience went crazy! "Damn, been gone for a long time huh?"

"YES! YES YOU HAVE!" Everyone in the building said loudly to Bloodscythe.

Bloodscythe gave a light chuckle, being glad to be back. "Well, our first matter of business is to sing happy birthday to Noel and Nu!"

Everyone except Noel and Nu, join the audience and started singing to them. "Happy Birthday to You, Happy Birthday to You, Happy Birthday Dear Noel and Nu, Happy Birthday to You!" All them were cheering and clapping, while Noel and Nu were blushing a shade of red that put Bloodscythe and Ragna Jackets to shame.

"Thank you everyone! This truly means a lot to us!" Noel and Nu, thanked their friends. Who rejoined them back on the stage for a group hug.

They eventually broke up the group hug and went back to their seat. Except Nu and Tsubaki, they sat on Ragna and Jin lap.

_"I wonder if me and Trinity can be like that? What are you saying Terumi?! Damn I hate when the holidays come. I start getting all mushy." _Terumi thought himself, but manage to get the thought out of his head. Or so he thought.

"Before we start..." Bloodscythe walks up to Noel, lambda, Mu and Nu and lightly bop all of them on their head. "That's for destroying the door."

"We're sowwy bloody." Noel, Lambda, Mu and Nu apologies as cute as they can to Bloodscythe.

"Awwwww, how can I say no to that apology!" Bloodscythe easily forgave them.

"Ms. Makoto, have you seen Ms. Eclipson and Ms. Cosmo?" Carl tugged on Makoto sleeve.

_"Awwwwww, he look so cute!"_ Makoto was thinking, before answering Carl. "Oh! They told me they're gonna be cooking the Christmas dinner, so they'll be gone for awhile." She gave him a nice heart warming smile.

"O-okay" all Carl could do was blush a bright crimson red.

"I think I smell some romance-" Bloodscythe was cut short by Eclipson and Cosmo chasing Tao for the cookie dough. "Well that explain where Tao was."

"C'mon Tao! Give us back the cookie dough, we it need for the Christmas dinner!" Eclipson and Cosmo yelled at Tao, chasing her.

"Nyever! The cookie dough is mine, meow!" Tao was still running away while helping her self to some cookie dough.

"That's enough little kitten." Izanami used her gravity field spell on Tao to stop her. "In exchange for the cookie dough, I shall grant you one request."

Tao just had a confused expression. Until Luna explained it to her, in words that Tao will hopefully understand. "She said she'll give you what ever you want, you dumb cat."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh! Tao wants..." Taos start thinking on what's she going to want more then ever.

"Fifty bucks that she chooses Litchi's meatbuns." Kokonoe place fifty dollar on a table.

"Agreed!" Everyone puts their money on the table, except Jubei, Konoe, Ragna and Nu.

"I reckon she gonna choose someone from the Kaka clan." Jubei gave his money to Konoe, who pull her money out of her cleavage. The four placed their bets on a separate pile.

_"Why does every new female character have big boob! It's not fair!"_ Noel and Mu were crying in their thoughts. _"I mean, look at them?! They're huge!" _Noel and Mu covered up their chest.

"Oh! Tao wants Tora! Tao want Tora to be apart of the show!" Tao quickly gave the cookie dough back to Eclipson and Cosmo, an started jumping around. "Meow! Tora gonna join, Tora gonna join!"

"If that's your request? Then it sha'll be granted." Izanami create a purple magic circul and Torakaka appears.

"Meow? Where am I?" Tora was greeted by a big tight hug from Taokaka. "Hey Tao, do you know where I am?"

"Tao asked purple lady to bring Tora here, to BlazBlue Truth or Dare and be apart of the show!" Tao was still giving Tora a tight hug.

Tora let a light giggle and patted Tao's head. "I'll stay Tao." Toa was over flowing with happines, while the rest of the cast was pretty disappoint that they loss their money.

Ragna, Nu, Konoe and Jubei split up their reward. "Better luck next time guys!" Nu gave all them a cheeky smile.

"Is it always like this here?" Naoto, feeling a little nervous and it wasn't helping that there were a lot of people around.

"From what Tsubaki, Noel and Makoto told me. It gets pretty crazy here." Mai said, who was also feeling nervous.

"Don't worry you two, you don't have to feel nervous. Everyone here is practically family." Cosmo came on stage wearing her winter clothing and a Santa Clause hat, with her respective color.

"Well this family is NUTS!" Eclipson also came on stage wearing winter clothing and a Santa Clause hat, with her respective color.

"I take you guys finished the Christmas Dinner?" Bloodscythe saw both of them nod at him. "Great! Now that you two are here, we can start with the truth or dare!"

"Can I read some?" Eclipson sat on Bloodscythe lap, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Sure Eclipson." Bloodscythe handed Eclipson the cards and hug her from behind. All of the BlazBlue cast smirk at the two, which cause them to blush a bright crimson red.

"Hehehe. Our first dares is from **Blackace70**. His first dare is for Celica. **'Celica -** **Dare: Celica, there's some delicious crepes with your name on it; there's only one catch, you have to go through a labyrinth maze to get it. Without anyone including Minerva to guide you.'** Oh my." Eclipson felt alittle uneasy with this dare. She was fully aware that Celica has no sense of direction.

Cosmo on the other hand, she grew a devilish grin on her face. "I'll lead you to the maze, Celica."

"Those crepes are mine! Wish me luck everyone!" Celica smile at everyone and follow Cosmo to the maze.

Konoe was starting to feel a bit worried, knowing full well that Celica has no sense of direction. Jubei, seeing the worry look on his wife face, comfort her. "Hey, don't worry she'll be fine. I know your worried for her but she can't keep on relying on her big sister to help her all the time." Jubei hugged Konoe, nuzzling his head against her neck.

Konoe let out a light giggle, returning her husband hug. "Thank you, dear." Konoe gave Jubei a kiss for cheering her up.

"Awwww, that's so sweet!" Eclipson cheered with excitement.

"They were always a loving couple." Trinity giggle at her friends antics.

"I wish they get a god damn room!" Kokonoe was in disgust, with her parents kissing.

"Do you want to spin the wheel of pain? Cause your more then welcome to Kokonoe." Bloodscythe said to Kokonoe while pointing to the wheel.

"Grrrrrrr... I swear I hate you..." Kokonoe mumble to herself.

"Awwwwww, I love you too Kokopuff." Bloodscythe was mocking Kokonoe. "Let's check up on Celica and see how she's doing." Bloodscythe turn on the big monitor and everyone saw Celica in the maze where the crepes were at.

"How the hell did she do that?!" Ragna was in disbelief that Celica finish the maze without any trouble.

"I swear to Christ left nut, I'm trying to F**KING sleep over here?! Do you mind?!" A girl walked from the back, onto the stage.

She has white long spiky hair with black streaks and piercing red eyes with both of her sclera turning black, a side effect from assimilating the Black Beast blood into her body. She wears an open, red-collared shirt with a black blazer revealing some of her cleavage, a long black jacket, black tight trousers and steel-toed black shoes. But for today, she was wearing winter clothing and a Santa Clause hat with her respective color.

"Wait? When the f**k did you get in here?" Bloodscythe asked the mystery girl, seeming a little confused. **(A/N: Try an figure out where I got this joke. If you do know where I got it, then good for you. You know good YouTube show.)**

The girl sighed and shook her head. She walk up to Bloodscythe an smacked him on the back of his head. "You idiot! Did you forget that me, your brother and Alpha helped you rebuild this place?"

"Ow! I'm sorry, geez. You didn't need to hit me." Bloodscythe was rubbing the back of his head.

"Um Bloodscythe? Who exactly is she?" Mai asked Bloodscythe. Feeling a little more nervous then she was.

"I'm his older sister, Rias." Rias announced herself, to which gained her some shocked expression from the BlazBlue cast.

"Since when have you had a older sister?!" Everyone yelled at Bloodscythe.

"Ever since I was the first one born!" Rias was starting to get a bit irritated.

Another girl walk from the back, onto the stage. She let's a yawn, rubbing her eyes while holding a Bloodscythe plushie. "What's going on? Is the show starting?"

She has white long spiky hair, sunken red eyes. She wear a black jumpsuit and a red cloveless cape, with two separate short sleeves that have two heavy metal tablets with two short black straps. She wear a black eyepatch with red crack mark on her right eye. Her right arm is wrap in black bandages from it being the Azure Grimoire. She wears black fingerless gloves with a red shell on the back of the hands. Her cloak is ripped up on the bottom of it and is held together with a large metal tablet which has her crest engraved upon it and two long black straps on each side of her thigh. For right now, she was wearing a black t-shirt with a chibi dead spike in the middle and dead spike black pajama pants.

"Okay, who the hell is she now?" Terumi was getting a bit annoyed with all the new people coming up.

"I'm Alpha-01. The first Murakumo unit. Alpha is very happy to meet you all!" Alpha said as she started waking up.

"Th-then that would mean?" Noel, along with Lambda, Mu and Nu were looking at Alpha in disbelief.

"Yes, she your big sister." A boy walk from the back, onto the stage.

He has eye-length, styled black hair with red streaks, an ahoge poking out of the top and has fierce deep red eyes, a side effect from assimilating the Black Beast Blood into his body. He wears a modified black collar skintight hooded jacket with long sleeves and cross emblems, black fingerless glove with red guards, with his right arm tightly covered by a red material, left arm tightly covered in black bandages from it being a blood arm, black pants with red belt, and black-red boots with metal guards. A red cross with white outlines appears on the back of his jacket and on his trouser. But for today, he is wearing winter clothing and Santa clause hat with his respective color.

Noel and the rest of the murakumo units walks up to Alpha and gives her a tight hugs, to which she returne.

"Why am I over there?" Naoto start feeling confused on what's going on.

"Well that's Raiosu, Bloodscythe's younger brother." Eclipson said, not really being shocked.

"I'm not even surprised you know them." Hazama said

"My head hurt..." Naoto start rubbing his head.

"Okay let me explain. Where I'm from, your my younger brother but his name is different. Since you guys are here why don't you stay?" Bloodscythe ask Rias, Raiosu and Alpha, they nod yes and took a seat with the BlazBlue cast.

Cosmo comes with a look of disbelief as Celica walk right back to her seat, still eating her crepes. "I don't know how she did it... But... Just wow...!" Cosmo just took a seat.

"Celica, how did you finish that maze?" Ragna asked Celica, who was still in a little disbelief .

"I used my nose and followed the smoke that the crepes were making." Celica smiles at everyone and continued to eat her crepes. "This is so good!"

"Let's just move on. The more you guys think about, the more it'll hurt your head."

"Agreed!" Cosmo was starting to feel better but her head still hurt a little.

Jin walks up to Cosmo and places a ice pack on her head. "This should help." Cosmo smiled at Jin, who got a kiss on the cheek by Tsubaki.

"Your so sweet. I'm glad your with me." Tsubaki tightly hugs Jin, causing him to blush.

"So sweet. Onto Blackace70 last dare. **'Ragna - Dare: Since you're my favorite BlazBlue character and you seemed pretty bummed about not being able to get at Rachel. For the whole chapter, you have the pleasure of attacking or pranking the rabbit at your own leisure along with Hazama and Terumi. I'm gifting you with the ability to stop time anytime you wish to help you with your revenge. But only for this one chapter, so use your time wisely. Like Hakumen; no one can intervene. Have fun.' **Man that was a mouth full!" Eclipson said as she was almost out of breath.

"Best Christmas ever!" Ragna was all for joy with the dare he got. But the said three weren't all to happy

"Like hell we'll let Rags do anything to us!" Hazama and Terumi said in defiance.

"I agree. I refuse to let this unclass dog, attack or as you say 'prank' me." Rachel simply crossed her, refusing to let Ragna do anything to her.

"You guys don't really have a choice. Have fun Ragna!" Cosmo said as time suddenly stop.

Ragna got up from his chair, walking up to Rachel. "This is payback for all the time you pissed me off!" Ragna pulls out a cream pie and smash it right in Rachel face. "Ah, that felt good! One more time should be enough." He pulled out two cream pie and smash then on the side of her head. "Well that should do for her. Now, onto the green a**holes." Ragna moved both Hazama and Terumi off their chairs and placed some hot rocks on their chairs, placing them back on their chairs. "This is gonna good, but one more thing." Ragna pick izayoi and places her on Hakumen lap. "There, much better."

Time suddenly start moving again and two green a**holes jump off their chairs, holding their a**. "Owwwwww! F**king hell that burns! F**k you Ragna!" Terumi, along with Hazama, put their butts in a pile of snow and yelled at Ragna, who was laughing his a** off.

"Look like they'll be taken a firey s**t for awhile!" Luna started laughing at there pain.

Everybody turn their attention to Rachel, an they all burst out laughing. "That look really suit you Rachel!" Izanami couldn't help but laugh herself

"Was this really necessary Ragna?!" Rachel had Valkenhayn clean up all of the whip cream off her face.

Ragna couldn't answer cause he was laughing to hard. "Nu think takes those laughs as a yes, Rachel." Nu couldn't help but let out some giggles.

"I'm really happy I joined this show!" Mai was just giggling at what Ragna did to Rachel, Hazama and Terumi.

"I agree." Hibiki let out a small chuckle, that only Kagura notice.

"Wow, I'm surprise your actually laughing at this Hibiki?" Kagura let out some chuckles but was little surprise at Hibiki.

"Well you have always have told me to kick back and relax. This show is really enjoyable." Hibiki chuckles again, seeing the snow melt from underneath Terumi and Hazama.

"Man my ass hurts...!" Terumi sat back down in his chair, he felt a little pain sitting down, but it went away quickly.

"It'll be alright Terumi." Trinity gave terumi a smile, causing him to turn away with a slight blush.

Bloodscythe gives Terumi a, 'I know you like her' look. "Don't think I didn't see that blush Terumi. Well that was the last of Blackace70 dare. Cosmo you want to read the next set of truths or dares? Cosmo?" Bloodscythe walks up to Cosmo, see that she has a pure bliss expression. "What are you looking at?" Cosmo point to a fallen empty chair. "Wait, but that's-oh my..."

Izayoi and Hakumen were kissing on the floor. "This Christmas keeps getting better and better!" Cosmo was squalling out of excitement.

"Well that escalated quick. Rias, you mind taking care of it?" Bloodscythe asked his older sister.

"Okay but your gonna give me a massage when i'm done." Rias said with smirk on her face.

"Never mind I'll do it." Bloodscythe quickly broke up Izayoi and Hakumen. "You two can kiss all you want when the show over." Bloodscythe place Izayoi on Hakumen lap, to which he got a tight hug from her.

"I just have one question? Who put Izayoi on Hakumen lap?" Kagura was a little confused on how she even got there.

"I think I might know who did." Tora looked at a certain grim reaper.

"You placed Izayoi on Hakumen lap, didn't you Brother?" Jin saw his brother chuckle a little bit, knowing that he was the one.

"Yeah I put Izayoi on Hakumen lap when time froze. I did it for two reason. One; it's about time for the masked d**k to relax. An two; he can finally leave me the hell alone!" Ragna said, getting a hug and kiss on his cheek by Nu.

"Thank you Ragna." Izayoi thanked Ragna and started nuzzling here face in Hakumen chest.

"My thanks dark-I mean Ragna." Hakumen hug Izayoi tightly.

"No problem you two. So what's the next truths or dares we got?" Ragna asked Cosmo.

"The next one is from **KnightSpark**. It's for Kokonoe. **'Kokonoe - Truth: Kokonoe, are you always bitter or do you have to work on it?'** Cosmo look at Kokonoe, already knowing the answer to it.

"What type of question is that? It's like asking if Kagura has to work on being a perv or Hazama has to work on being a a**. That being said, I'm not always bitter I can be nice at times." Kokonoe looked at everyone an saw all of them giving her a weird look. "What?"

"You? nice? That's a scary thought professor." Litchi tried to imagine Kokonoe being nice but couldn't.

"I've worked for you for many years kokonoe but not once have you ever been nice." Tager couldn't think of a time that Kokonoe was nice.

"Oh who asked you!" Kokonoe grumble and suck on her lollipop.

"Your servant and former student have spoken the truth. Try treating your servants as kind as I do." Rachel crossed her arms and was confidence in what she said.

Everyone in building burst out laughing, knowing full well that Rachel isn't kind at all to Nago and Gii.

"Don't make me laugh rabbit, your abusive as hell to your servants." Ragna was chuckling a bit.

"Searching Mermory banks... Lambda has no memory of Kokonoe and Rachel being nice." Lambda had no memory of the professor and Rachel being kind.

"Okay, okay. We get that Kokonoe is bitter and Rachel is a abusive master. Also Kokonoe did brought up truth that's relative to Kagura. **'Kagura - Truth: Kagura, are you still a virgin.' **Oh my." Cosmo gain a blush after reading the truth.

"Do we really need a answer for that? We all know this." Makoto said, crossing her arms.

"Well Kagura? What's your answer?" Cosmo said still having a blush on her face.

"I'm not a virgin. I mean, c'mon everybody should know by now that I'm not one. Who I lost it too? I have no idea but I could've have drunk that time so we'll never know." Kagura said casually. He noticed Alpha shivering and started flirting with her. "I can warm up, if you want baby~."

Rias smack Kagura a crossed his face. "Hit on her again an I promise you, your 'black lizard' will get rip to pieces!" Rias was clearly anger at Kagura for trying to make a move on Alpha.

Kagura held his private area and quickly nods 'yes'.

"Quick tip. Don't mess with Alpha, unless you want Rias on your a**, an its not a pretty site to see." Bloodscythe said with a slight shiver.

"Did you really need to nearly kill those guys Rias?" Raiosu remember the last time a group of guys that flirted with Alpha and what Rias did to them.

"Yes, enough said. Alpha if your cold then why don't you go change?" Rias hugs Alpha to give her some warmth.

Alpha look at Nu and what she wearing. Rias let's go of Alpha an see her being surrounded by black-red seithr. Later the seithr disappears and Alpha wearing the winter clothing and Santa Claus hat as Nu, but in her respective color. "Alpha feels much better!" Alpha felt much more warmer with what she wearing.

"Didn't know she can do that." Jin was surprised with Alpha being able to change her clothes with seithr.

"Mu wants to learn how to do that!" Mu was impressed with Alpha.

"Can you teach Lambda to?" Lambda was also impressed.

"Please teach Nu how to do that!" Nu, already knowing she can create clothing she would like.

"I want to learn that too!" Noel said, knowing it save her money on clothes.

"Alpha will think about!" Alpha giggles at her younger sister.

"You have crazy family Bloodscythe." Cosmo chuckles an see that Bloodscythe give her a cheeky grin. "well onto KnightSpark Dare and it's for Carl. **'Carl - Dare: Carl, group Makoto's breast'** what's with people asking pervy things today?" Cosmo again couldn't help but blush.

Carl had steam coming out of his head while his face turn a bright red. "I have to t-t-touch Ms. Makotot breast?!" Carl was about to grab Ada hand but she was no were to be found. "Father, what have you done with Ada?!"

"I don't know what your talking about Carl. If Ada will calm you, I will have Ignis look for her." Relius tries to summon Ignis but she didnt appear. "That's strange? It would seem that Ignis is gone as well."

"Bloodscythe do you know were-" Eclipson was cut off by Bloodscythe flying onto the stage, landing on his back. "Your just gonna keep disappearing on us huh?" Eclipson said.

"Ow! And nope. Not to self; have blast shield when putting soul into body's." Bloodscythe got back up, sitting back on his chair as Eclipson sits back on his lap.

"Mr. Bloodscythe, were my mother and Ada?" Carl tugged on Bloodscythe arm but someone called out to Carl. It was a voice that Carl hadn't hear in a long time. "That voice... Is it?" He eyes started getting teary.

A girl with long blond hair, which flow below her waist and is tied up at the tips and blue eyes. She come out wearing winter clothing and a Santa Claus hat in her respective color. Next to her was another girl but she was a little older. She has short blonde hair with blue eyes. She was wearing similar winter clothing as the other girl but in her respective color and a Santa Claus hat.

"Hi Carl." Ada came from the back, same with Ignis.

"ADA, MOM!" Carl runs an jumps, hugging both of them as tight as he can. They were doing a little group hug. "I don't care how you did it! Thank you Bloodscythe!"

Everyone was happy for the three of them. All except for 2 green a**holes and his father. Relius wasn't to happy about Ada and Ignis getting their body back, but one death glare by Ignis quickly shut him down.

"Okay, we get that your happy shrimp. Hurry up and group the damn squirrel girl!" Azrael was getting impatient.

Both Carl and Makoto were blushing greatly. "I don't mind little Carl..." Makoto grabs Carl tiny hands, placing them on her breast causing her to let out a soft moan.

The audience started getting crazy. "Getting kinda racy up in here, ain't it?" Bloodscythe laughed a little, seeing Ada and Ignis lightly elbow Carl. Telling him how he turning into a man.

Makoto suddenly pick ups Carl and kissed him. "Well there goes one truth!" Eclipson rip up one of the cards. Everyone except for Bloodscythe and Cosmo gave her a weird look. "It was a truth for Carl, asking if he loved Makoto and from the kiss they are having. His answer is a 'yes'."

Carl and Makoto break up their kiss, an just like that Carl passes out. "That was his first kiss." Ada noted.

"My little boy growing up. I'm so proud of him." Ignis plants a kiss on Carl forehead. As she let's him rest up on Makoto lap. Her and Ada both take a seat.

"You two make a great couple. We're happy for you Makoto." Tsubaki congratulates her friend.

"Don't do anything crazy with him, okay?" Jin got a nod 'yes' from Makoto. "Glad you two are together."

"Wimp!" Terumi said, making fun of Carl.

"Then let's see you try, you green f**ker!" Ragna pointed up to a mistletoe that's above Terumi and Trinity.

Terumi gain a blush on his face, same with Trinty. She placed her hands on his face and kisses him. Trinity later pull away, hanging her head down fiddling with her finger.

"I... Uh... F**k you Ragna...! Terumi passes out on Trinity lap.

Trinity run her hand through Terumi hair and giggles. "It'll be okay." She gave the passed out Terumi a heart warming smile.

"It would seem that the snack has finally met his match." Hakumen let out a light chuckle. He started noticing, that being with Izayoi is already starting to change him. Hakumen hugs Izayoi tightly.

"That has to be the third couple today. Well, that was KnightSpark last dare, we're down to are last set of truth." Eclipson saw that the audience.

"Don't worry, at the end we got something special for you guys." Bloodscythe manage cheer up the Audience. Eclipson handed Bloodscythe the cards. "Out last truth is from **Yuuki Terumi ouroboros master**. His first truth is for Saya but Izanami if you want add anything, your free to do so. **'Saya/Izanami - Truth: Is it true that you love your brother 'that' way?' **Damn." Bloodscythe look at Saya and saw her blushing while Izanami had a blank expression

"I-I don't love my big brother that way! I understand that my clone feel that way for him. I love my big brother like family." Saya hugs Ragna and Nu. "Please take care of him."

"Nu will. Nu also know that Ragna will take care of her." Nu kisses Ragna.

"Izanami, you want to add anything?" Bloodscythe saw Izanami pouting.

"I have nothing to say..." Izanami crossed her arms and turned her head away.

"Saya...? Were you thinking of Ragna when I separated you two?" Bloodscythe was praying that she said no.

"Yes, I was excited on being able to see big brother." Saya saw Bloodscythe facepalm himself.

"Damn! I'll explain it in the next show. Everyone cover your ears and Makoto and Trinty, I'm sorry for what I'm about to do." Everyone cover their ears and Bloodscythe walk over to a still passed out Terumi and Carl. "WAKE UP!" Bloodscythe yelled in his black beast voice. They both shot right up, wide awake. "The show near it's end and I need you two awake."

They both said 'okay' and went back to their seats, with their lovers sitting on their lap.

"Onto to the last truth for today and it's for Ragna.** 'Ragna - Truth: Is it true that you love the murakumo units as well as Noel?'** Well what's your answer Ragna?" Bloodscythe asked Ragna, knowing the answer to this truth.

"I love all of them like a little sister. But Nu is the one I really do love, I'm glad to be with." Ragna plants a kiss on Nu cheek. Lambda, Mu and Noel all pouted.

"Awwww, Alpha think they're jealous." Alpha laugh a little at her younger sister pouting.

"It's not fair!" Lambda, Mu and Noel are a little sad that Ragna isn't with them.

"Don't feel bad. Bloodscythe told Nu that Bloodedge is coming to the show next time.' Nu informed her sisters.

Lambda, Noel and Mu cheered up. The start wondering, who's gonna win over Bloodedge's heart.

"That's gonna be one hell of a battle for Bloodedge." Bloodscythe already knowing that it ain't gonna end well for Bloodedge.

"Do your best Noel!" Tsubaki and Makoto cheering on their friend.

"I will!" Noel said as she start thinking of ways to talk to him.

"I'm rooting for you, Mu!" Izayoi cheers on Mu.

"Mu will win over Bloodedge!" Mu said, as she start thinking what would be the best way to spend time with Bloodedge.

"We know you can do it Lambda!" Rias and Alpha cheer on their little sister.

"Lambda will do her best." Lambda said, giving her older sisters a smile. Letting them know that she won't back down.

"Good luck girls. Well it's about time we end the show. But not before we do our special event." Bloodscythe said and everyone got into their places. Merry Metal Xmas by Pellek was playing and everyone started singing along to it.

"Merry Christmas and Happy New Years! Please read and review!" Everyone was done singing and said their good bye.

* * *

**-Ending Christmas song, Christmas lights off and Cameras off-**

Everyone started eating the Christmas dinner that Cosmo and Eclipson made. Some already finish eating and started messing around on the stage.

Eclipson and Nu were booty bumping each other. "Hehehe this is fun!" Eclipson and Nu are enjoying them self.

Kokonoe had a little to much 'eggnog', was blushing and ask to join Nu and Eclipson. "Heeeeeeeey, let me join in!"

"Lambda think that's not a good a idea." Lambda tried to warn Kokonoe.

"I don't think she gonna listen to us." Noel already knowing what the outcome gonna be.

"Mu think that we should just enjoy ourself and let the professor be." Mu starts having fun with Noel and Lambda by chasing Raiosu and Naoto.

"We swear, we will never understand you murakumo untits!" Raiosu and Naoto said as they were running away but they had a gentle smile on their face .

Eclipson and Nu just shrug and let Kokonoe join them. All three of them started booty bumping but Eclipson and Nu, bump Kokonoe off the stage. "Oops. Sorry Kokonoe!" Nu and Eclipson both apologies to her.

"We love a** like the next guy, but we fear a ass that can knock skinny b***hes off the stage." Bloodscythe and Ragna chuckled a bit.

Eclipson and Nu tackle and kiss Bloodscythe and Ragna, as they enjoy the rest of the night with their friends.

"Alpha thinks that next year is gonna be fun!" Alpha goes an join in the fun with Lambda, Mu and Noel as they chase Raiosu and Naoto.

Rias see's Alpha, Lambda, Mu and Noel messing around with Raiosu and Naoto. Bloodscythe and Ragna getting kissed by Eclipson and Nu. "I can just tell, next year is gonna be fun!" Rias had a gentle smile on her face, as she watched her Younger brothers and sister having fun.

* * *

**Bloodscythe A/N: Man that took awhile to finish! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the second Christmas special. I know I took a long time to update this but next year I plan on updating this fic a little faster. I will be working on some Ragna x Nu and Ragna x Lambda fics. I will also be working on a fic that involves my OC Alpha-01. Lastly, I have had people ask me if I can add their OC's to my fic, I'm sorry but will not add no ones OC, other then mine and two of my friends OC's that I promised. One more thing, if your wondering what happen to the first Christmas Special? I accidentally deleted but it had to be delete for certain reason. Unless someone can tell me how to get that file back since it's gone, I really appreciate it. I'll see you guys next time, bye! *Disappears into Darkness***


End file.
